1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a reusable nonmetallic cannula for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures, and, in particular, to a cannula fabricated from a non-conductive radiolucent polyarylsulfone which is capable of withstanding repeated sterilizations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cannulas are typically used in minimally invasive surgical procedures such as laparoscopic, endoscopic, and arthroscopic procedures. In minimally invasive procedures, the operating instrumentation is typically deployed through a narrow cannula inserted through a small opening or incision in the body to reach a remote interior operating site. In laparoscopic surgery, for example, the abdominal cavity is insufflated with a biologically non-reactive gas such as CO2. A cannula assembly typically incorporating a cannula seal is introduced within the body cavity, and laparoscopic surgical instrumentation is advanced within the cannula to perform the surgical procedure. The seal within the cannula assembly forms a fluid-tight seal about the instrumentation to prevent egress of gas from the cavity.
From a cost efficiency point of view, it may be desirable to utilize cannula assemblies which can be reused, in whole, or in part. However, reuse of a cannula assembly requires disassembly, cleaning and sterilization of its component. Sterilization is typically accomplished through an autoclaving process which involves subjecting the cannula with superheated sterilizing steam under pressure. In the past, cannulas which have been typically fabricated from metals such as stainless steel are capable of withstanding a minimum number of autoclaving processes. However, disadvantages associated with the use of metallic cannulas are their electrically conductive properties, radiopaque qualities, and their relatively high expense of manufacture.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cannula which is reusable, electrically non-conductive, radiolucent, easily assembled and disassembled for autoclaving, capable of withstanding repeated sterilizations, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a reusable nonmetallic cannula for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures, is disclosed. The cannula is preferably fabricated from a polyarylsulfone that is non-conductive, radiolucent, and capable of being subjected to repeated sterilizations. The cannula is configured to be compatible with a wide range of standard housing/seal and trocar systems and can be produced in a wide range of individual sizes and lengths.